of cream puffs
by dofu
Summary: f l u f f : "Become my sweet tasty vanilla flavored cream puff of yummy goodness!" — MaruSaku


_Become my sweet tasty vanilla flavored cream puff of yummy goodness! — MaruiSakuno, fluff drabble_

**of cream puffs**

* * *

><p>"Take my hand and vow to become my personal baker for the rest of our lives Ryuzaki Sakuno!"<p>

...Is this some sort of marriage proposal?

At least he didn't say anything stupider that would make the poor girl—whom is now blushing—even more creep out. Jackal sighed at his partner's usual antics. The Brazilian took his energetic doubles partner by the back of the collar from his shirt before he advanced any closer to the girl.

"Stop it already Marui. Its obvious she's not interested in your 'proposal'." Jackal tried reasoning with the redhead. Marui faced Jackal with a over over-exaggerated pout, sticking his bottom lip so far out that he looked like a demented pug dog, causing the Brazilian to scrunch up his face in displeasure.

"Sakuno-chan hasn't disagreed yet!"

"Knowing you, you won't stop pestering her until she says yes…" He replied back blankly.

"A-Ano…" The small petite framed girl spoke up softly, grabbing the attention of both the redhead and the Brazilian. "I-I'm flattered that you like my baking Marui-san, but I must decline your offer." She bowed formally, making the double partners to also bow from her politeness. "But, I don't mind making Marui-san something every once in a while…" Sakuno smiled up meekly to the two Rikkai regulars. It would be good practice! And to have a taste taster other than her senpai-tachi would be nice. "And for Kuwahara-san too!" Jackal looked flattered, but he knew as well as Marui does that the red head would simply steal his portion. Jackal glanced to his partner, and to his pleasant surprise, his partner was red in the face. Matching his ginger hair.

Now blushing, the redhead fumbled as he spoke. "I-I'll take y-you u-up on that offer…" Marui averted his eyes from the girl. Jackal was right; he would normally pester amazing bakers to become his own personal cooking slave, but somehow couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to a sweet, kind girl like Ryuzaki Sakuno. Marui chews on his lower lip; he was getting soft…probably. Yeah, that's it…he was just getting soft.

Sakuno tilts her head to the side as she stared at the blubbering mess that is Marui Bunta. She gives Jackal a concerned look. "Is he alright?" Was it because of her cream puffs which made Marui all wonky? Were there too much sugar? Oh dear! Did she use the right amount of cream? Oh dear, oh dear…

The middle school freshman quickly bows to Marui and apologizes in a panicking tone, making the seniors utterly surprised and their minds backtracked.

"R-Ryuzaki-san…" Jackal put his hands up in front of him, not understanding why the girl is apologizing.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Sh-Shit… Jackal looks around, praying to God that monster demon Seigaku coach weren't around. She'd kick both of their asses without reasoning if she saw her granddaughter crying in front of them. They do look completely guilty after all!

In a swift motion, Marui hugged the damped eyed girl tightly in his arms. "P-Please don't cry Sakuno-chan!" He pleaded, nuzzling her hair.

Although the girl was crying, Marui couldn't help but enjoy the hug. She was small and fitted perfectly in his arms. She smelt good too… like those vanilla cream puffs she made.

Sakuno's sobs subsided moments later. She slowly returned the hug, patting Marui's back lightly as she nuzzled in the crook of the older teen's neck.

Jackal stood next to the two awkwardly. They were like a lovey-dovey couple and he was the third wheel. "I'm going to just…." The Brazilian speed walks away in a quickly.

Marui chuckled when he drove his doubles partner away. Sakuno giggled softly. Their laughter mixed with each other and Marui couldn't help but think this couldn't be anymore perfect. Only a fool wouldn't take a chance and kiss the girl…but hey, they're only middle school students! Things like sweet romance must take time for it to be savored, like with cream puffs.

Oh lord, he's comparing his fondness towards the younger girl with cream puffs. How silly.

Their laughter ceased but they stayed in each other's arms.

Sakuno's face flushed when she realises they were still hugging. "U-Um…" She stuttered to get the older teen's attention. Marui got the message when she began to shift a bit. He flusters, "S-Sorry…" Marui clears his throat. "So… do you have any plans this weekend…?"

A soft smile slowly forms on Sakuno's lips. Pink tinted hues appearing on her cheeks.

"I-I think…I do now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I found this fic in my computer the other day. It's around three years old :'D After some quick editing, I thought I'd publish it. ; v ; I haven't written in a VERY long time. Please bare with me.


End file.
